Unlimited Colors
by DarkTails
Summary: Sonic goes thru a andventure that will change his life forever? ITS FINNED.
1. i gotta give props to this trop resort

Unlimited Colors

Sonic goes thru a andventure that will change his life forever? Yes!

Sonic was going thru tropical resort at breakneck speed. It was there he met wisp. Wisp is kinda a little bouncy fella who is also an alien and he kind of does wacky things. So for example he drew a mustache on Sonic and it resmeble Eggmans mustache a little bit but it was plaster on his face.

"OKAY CMERE YOU" says sonic and he can't get the little floaty one-eyed little guy, and he keeps doing this laughing thing, but in the end he become fond of sonic. So sonic takes him to Tails Miles to find out just whats up.

"Hey! tails! What are you doin there?" asks sonic.

"This!" saids Tails Miles, "Is a device for locating the mastre emerald. If we find it we can harness its power to defeat Eggman. it kinda runs of nuclear energy, so once we get it, we must fuse its molecules togehter toget an explosen of power."

"oh that sounds way past radicle" says Sonic in full agreemnt "but tails, I found this guy, and his name is wisp, but i don't know what he is."

"he looks to be some sort of alien" says Tails Miles fully decisive like "if we can find it's family, perhaps we can find out moore about this strange planet? Yes!"

"alright then but how do we locate ihs family," asks Sonic thinkingly, with running his fingers thru his fake mustache that was drawn "oh I GOT IT. we must find a way of transleting wisp's words. that way we can find out how he gets home."

"i have got just the thjing." says Miles Tails rather proud "It is the translationifier 2.3" he says while nodding. sonic nods to. "Oh, i see, so we just need too... ACTIVEATE IT!"

"okay okay i heer you." says Tails doing exactly that. Just then "NO NEED,"

"WHO JUST SPOKE IN SUCH A LOUD AND DEEP VOICE!" screamed Sonic and he cowered on the ground "and scared me" said Sonic sadly

"IT IS ME, WISP," says Wisp forceful "BUT EXCEPT I DONOT THINK I AM SO FIRGHTENING, A CREATURE, SO ITS OKAY, SONIC?" sonic comes up and says "You've got a lot of nere drawing on my this mustach"

"AH, BUT I AM A GOD, SO I CAN DO AS A WISP"

"GOD, DAMMN, you think yu can mess around and tease ME, the fatsted thing ALIVE? F-ck yourself" he says crossing his arms

"NOW, NOW, NOW, WE MUST COM TOGEHTER IF HE CAN COME THRU AND STOP THE DEVILOUS DOC, EGGMAN" he says "SO, TAILS, YOU SEEMED TO BE THE TYPE WH CAN WORK HIS WAY ROUND A NUCLERE," he says, "HOW ABOUT WE FIND THAT EMERALD AND MAKE A NUCLERA SO HUUUGE, EGGMAN WILLN'T NO WANT HIT HIM"

"i heer you," says tails digging this gig, "Just one more thing, to find our master emerald, we must finish this devise, but in order to do so, I need some one who can read programs,"

"I CAN TOTALE DO THAT BECOS I SPEND ALL MY TIME WITH FRENDS IN THE FEELD," says wisp who does it and finale complete tails program, "IT IS MEERELY A MATTER OF 1S AND 0S."

"i will need to get in our tornado, lets go," says Tails Miles referencing the name of his plane

"ALL RIGHT, LETS, GOOOOOO" says sonic punching the are with vigerous force." "There must be a way to stop egman" he says while on the plame, "WE just mite find it this time, and bring a stop to his evil ways... but it could be danger, " and little did sonic supsect the danger coming in the form of a smal lil thing, called, WISP? he laughs kinda evil like but sonic says "what's so funny" and he stops. "I was just agreeing with you, that we will, stop Eggman" and laughs agfain

"ALL RIGHT, LETS, GOOOOOO" says sonic punching the are with vigerous force." "There must be a way to stop egman" he says while on the plame, "WE just mite find it this time, and bring a stop to his evil ways... but it could be danger, " and little did sonic supsect the danger coming in the form of a smal lil thing, called, WISP? he laughs kinda evil like but sonic says "what's so funny" and he stops. "I was just agreeing with you, that we will, stop Eggman" and laughs agfain

AND WHAT WILL HAPEN NEXT TIME? well i'll chip in ansd give my 2 cents, it will be, narly, and include battles of epic props..


	2. southerns can have good plans

CHAP 2, THE MASTER EMERLD IS FOUNDED... BUT? EGGMAN HAS IT!

Eggman had 3 robots, one was a cowboy robot named Tex, and the ohter was, SCRATCH, GROUNDER.

"YES DOCTRE ROBOTONIK, you're nastiness" appears grounder trip and falling all the way to eggmans adorned foot. he gets kicked with it, and he would have loosed conscosness, if he were not, a robot. and scrath appears to just in time to trip over grounders head, and peck robotnik right in the tummy.

"THAT HERT, GOD DARN IT," he says forcefully, "BUT, NEVER MIND TAHT, I HAVE GOT BIG PLANS, AND NOW, I AM GONNA TO PUT THEM TOO WORK!"

"how far are are willing to go your madliness," says grounder, all dizzy.

"APSOLUTELY FARTHEST!" robotnik "and RETREIVE THE MATSER EMERALD, it is a being full of unbounded energy"

"HA HA HA HA" says scratch "We sure could blow that hedgehog brians out,"c he thinks,

"Hey, doc, if I could pass a bit of a suggeston down yander," says tex, "giddy up little doggy and round up that emrald, and all that,"

"YES, MMMMMYES," he says messin with his mustache but kind of in an evil wayu, "what is your suggestion my southern saloon sombero sombrero" 

"well, if i could just, suggest, why don't we wait for the hedgehog to arrive, and when we get the emerla,d we can ALOS catch that pest'n'rodent he'hog."

"mmm, yes, GOOD THINGING. I wich i had thought of it"

"lets just say you did and called it evan"

"I like the sound of that, HAHAHAHAHAHA" says robotnik laughing loud out side of his window, then he left out side of his door, and headed thru the hall, "NOW, MY MINEONS, this is our last chance yet, so PAY ATTENTION, TO WHAT I SAY. we must locate the master emerald for its energe. and giddy up the little doggy to orund it up or somethin. and catch SONIC, that blasted HEDGEHOG, ALL IN THE PROCESS. HAHAHAHAHA" says robotnik laughing loud into his iwndow, then he walks out

meanwhile a plane land somewhere, it is at,, SWEET MOUNTIAN. HOLY SH-T. Do you know what this means. WE ARE IN FOR A GOOD AND GNARLY TIME.

Wisp things so to

"SWEET MOUNTAIN IS GNARLY" and then he laughs evilly


	3. sweet mountain inclusion complex dog

unlimited colors III, a new chap, pap

i hope i hadn't jumped the shark with this new chap, but i tryed more abbrevs to show how rad my epic props are...

it was sweet mountain. tons of machines shot nuclear boms all around, but sonic was to fast for them.

"Your to slow" he says and jumped in a cannon. when it exploded, he shot to the sky. he saw more aliens...

"who are these liddle guys" he says to wisp. "THOSE ARE GO ON POWERS. HES ROCKET. HE MAKES YOU BOOM LIKE A NUCLEAR INTO THE SKY, AND HAS ENOUGH ENERGIES TO GO TO THE MOON."

"i could make use of that, but i don't wanna boom to the moon, so i gotta control them." he says thought'ly

he booms just high enough to go all above sweet mountain, then finds another Go on power... this ones... "SPIKES" says wisp "USE SPIKES AND YOU CAN PEERSE FLESH" and he peerses the flesh of robs, and they didn't know what hit em

HE SEES SOMETHING UP IN THE SKY, AND ITS, EPSIO

epsio was an armadillo with ninja skills "SONIC I HAVE COMED TO CHALY TO TO A BAT OF INSANE PROPS"

they did it, but even with ninja moves, sonic was to fast, and did him in, off of a cliff "HOORAY, i won a vict. against the knux. chaots."

...

Wisp was doing something else. he organized the Go on powers into ihs plan.. "just go along with sonic for now, and when our plan sprung, he won't no what hit him, but it would be like a nuclear..."

robotnik was tierd so he made a robot, and it would defeat sonic, for sure, so he made a captain and then got ready. "with this i FINALE TAKE OVER THE WORLD? COULD IT BE? IT IS"

scratch and grounder laffed 2

WILL SONIC DEFEAT ROBOTNIK. WILL SONIC DEFEAT ROBOTS. WILL SONIC DEFEAT WISP. STAY TOONED, ok, but not the wisp thing cuz thats a spoiler dog


	4. FIRST BOSS BEATEN EVER more to come tho

sonic thought this would be easy, like he was a hot shot

but he saw something tha showed him how definitely this would be...

CHAPPIE 3, CAPN CANDY, in the sweet mountain. a sweet tooth brings the dentist, but an apple a day keeps the capn away...

WISP appeared again just in time, when everyone met up, and that's when sonic shooted. "LOOK GUYS, ITS THE MASTER EMERALD."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, I GOT AN EYEFUL OF THAT SHEEN" Said Wisp

"Lets hurry" says tails flying over to the emerald. "now, we just have to convert this over to a bom, and eggmans toast.."

"SORRY, FRIENDS" said robotnik appearing from up in the height of the sky, and fell down, "THATS EMERALDS MINE NOW," and he taked it, "although its knuckles but he isnt here SO ITS MINE NOW" and he taked it! sonic tried to reach out and grab it from up in the highest, but to no avale.

"now i will leave you with a good friend of mine, with whom i am a friend, CAPN CANDY" and the captian was on a ship that flied!

"HOLY FCK HES SHOOTING LAZER, THATS TONS OF THEM ENDANGERING ALL THE HYPER GO ONS..." and they were all zapped and shooshed into the sky were eggman took them into his evil base

"weve got to stop that thing but how" says tails saddly

"IVE GOT A PLAN, I WILL USE MY OWN HYPER GO ON TO BLAST THAT INTIO OLBIVION" said Wisp evilly, and he took a blast into the sky, kind of like a kamehamey, but it was not strong venough, and capn came out of the sky, and used a candy cane to stab wisp

"WISP NOOO" says sonic and then he does an attack on capn candy, but not strong enough. luckily he had just the thing he needed on his shoes! he took his shoe off and took off tag (with all the size numbers and all that jaz.) then he wroted new numbers on it...

"AM I SEEING WHAT I'M THINK I'M AM SEING..." said tails in full on shock mode "THAT SHOE GOT BIG BECAUSE THE TAG HAS CHAOS PROPS... (thats proporties)..."

he went so fast he could go from bagdad to peru in milliseconds with his big shoes, but he instead crushed the capn

"I GOT HIM AFTER ALL" he shooted, but wisp was gone...

it was al going under wisps blueprints! he pretended to died so he could further at his mission! "Now to retreeve the emerald from robotnik..." he laughed so loud thunder clouds rained from the sky

DUDE DO YOU NO WHAT THIS MEENS? NEXT WERE GOING TO STARLIGHT CARNIVAL. THATS IN SPACE. ITS AS BIG AS NEPTUNE... AND NEPTUNES PRETTY BIG DUDE, EVEN BIGGER THAN THE EARTH? APSOLUTELY! STAY TOONED.


	5. friend ships gotta last, otherwhy it not

CARNIVALISM

by DarkTails

THATS RIGHT, DUDES AND DUDETTES AND DUDELITS AND BABY DUDIES

It's time to intorudcut you to a new chap of UNLIMITED COLORS, but this time it takes place in the starlight canival, so please keep in mind that theres lots of seenery here to describe so i might get a little detailed, keep in mind

Sonic and tails got into the starlight carnival which wax kind of a place in space but with colors everywere, and huge space shops, and the stars seemed to be in all directions because there was no blue in the sky to hide them

Sonic runned on a road but the road was putple and made out of lights, and sonic could not fall through because he ran at the speed of light

sonic met some gnarly robots with a hanking for some hedgie meat, but Sonic would not stop so easily, thats why he did some super Sonic boost and Sonic sidesteps to slam into them into the sky and blowed up more robots with the robots and avoid lasers!

actually starlight carnival is boring but lets just say sonic meets some blue hyper go on that makes him an exploding cube thingy

SONIC IN... PLANET WISP

planet wisp was a planet named after wisp ,who was king of planet wisps, and all of the hyper go ons could be found here.

sonic found a yellow one that made him drill into the ground and find explodies, but they kind of hurted him

he found that he could use yellow to dig into the ground and find new paths

"SONIC watch were you going!" and he realized he accidontly drilled right into tails

"sorry little buddy" he sauid lolling but tails did not find it very finny

"I'M DONE being someone just doig techno experiments and making nuclears" said tails "wisp is dead and now you lost another buddy!" and tails stormed away tired of playing seoncd fiddles, he doesn't even want to be first fiddle cuz fiddles a game eh don't play, dog

SONIC ALONE IN PLANET WISP

"i must find the master emerald and eggmans base" but he could not, because it was SOOO huge, and he got tired of running and sat and wondered were he could eat food

he found EGGMAN RESTRANT and ordered up some chili dogs right away, and ate them up, but it could not fill the hole on his sole... he had to apologogize to tails... his best friend

When he found tails he offered tails some chili dogs and they becomed friends again, and agreed to fight final boss togehter,

They found a boss but it was not the final boss

it was a huge circle thing with a robot with an eye in the middle, and they fought in coinjuction, and took the circle and rolled it across planet wisp, whle the robot exlpoded but sonic and tails where too fast to get hit

SONIC IN... THE AQARIUM PARK?

Sonic arrived in aqarium park. so what happened, dogs and dogettes. well lets just say its too much for one chappy to keep going in this way, so please excuse me


	6. aqarium park makes sushi out of sonic?

AQARIUM PARK DOGGIE.

Aqaurium park had some fishes, but they where all in aquariums, so they cdould not do much. but sonic saw some edggman robots all over.

they were ninjas and fast, but sonic was faster! he did get a few cuts but he defeated them all with his super homing atta ck

then he went round the loop de loop and into the ocean. then he got chased by a robot fishy. then he defeated them all easly. then he fought a robot sharky.

then he went out of the ocean and on some chinese buidlgins and stuff and one of the guys loved ramen noodle.

Sonic went on the springs to get even higher up into the highest reachest of the platforms.

then he saw the bplace where he could eat sushi.

"Yay there is some sushie here" 

"Mm this is pretty nope it's terrible" said tails with second thought

Sushie made him vomit

Then Sonic took on the boss! It was a giant Sub dude! But piloting it was... VECTER, OF THE KNUX CHAOTS

"whoa dudes, thats the ever-narly sonic the hedge." said vex dancing to some toons. then he accadently fell back in the water.

"its ok tho cuz im a crocodile" he said grinnily.

"ALL RIGHT, ANOTHER CHANCE TO TAKE ON THE BADDEST BADDIES, THE KNUX CHAOTS" and he doved into the sea and broke the submarine with the nuclear missiles it shot

"THATS CALLED A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDS, MEDVYED" he said

Then Vex took on sonic for a one on one in the middle of the sea. but sonic could not move fast under the sea. So how does he do? he takes a DORILL hyper go on to drill into vex, and make him jump out the water.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW" said sonic and took a rope and tied vex up so fast he didn't know what tied him.

but it was.. SONIC.

"All right lets just leave him here, im sure he will be fine"

however mighty got in the seat to pick his partner... what will happen to vex well lets just say you dont want to no...

SONIC IN ASTEROID COASTER

Sonic road the asteroid coaster. it was so out of this world and gastonomical that sonic had to do it a second time. then he barfed up his chili dogs.

"FCK even tho i go fast all of the time, i will never get used to that..." 

WHAT WAITS SONIC? we're almost at the FINAL BOSS. Spoilers: it involves a giant hyper go on robot thingy.


	7. eggman v wisp the baddle of the bosses

CHAPTER VII

eggman vs wips

Sonic was in the asteroid coaster which was a long line of coasters and planets

he saw WISP

"WISP I WILL GETYOU" and attacked him haster

Wisp punched planet into Sonics face. Sonic new there was no way he dcould defeat a god...

but he was a hero so he had too. He turned into Hyper sonic without any meeralds! He blasted Wisp with a huuuuge nuclear laser. it was kind of a kamehameha that exploded and had winds and electrics and fires spinning round it, and then he froze wisp for good measures

Unfortunately even this was not enough

wisp used all of the hyper go on powers at once, drilling into sonic then lazering him then spiking his flesh then exploding him with cubes then doing dirty stuff with his wif amy

"NOOO YOU CANT DO THAT"

unfortunately i can not explain the depraved Acts (get it Acts cus its sonic ok

Wisp finally done a big blast that maked sonics hart black with cigareetes

"your lungs just got nicked by this niccontine" said Wisp laughingly and pointing "guess every time you run around fast now youll cough tones"

"NOOO" and he could feel his brain getting darker from sokes and messed with his brains "SALADS A CRIME WHEN YOUR CUBING STEAKS, LITTLE BITTLE."

then he determined "i will have to defeat his defenses!" and attacked wisp with a stick, but it broked

"STOP RIGHT THEIR" said robotnik dissenting into the ground slowly and pointingly "WISP I WILL NOT LET YOU DEFEAT SONIC BECOS THEN YOU WILL BE KING OF MOBIOS"

"AH BUT I AM A WISP AND A GOD, SO I DO AS I WISP. I WISP TO TAKE YOURER EMERLD, AND MAKE A BIG DAM NUCLEAR AND F-CK SOME POOR HUMANS LIVES UP"

"you weill have to get thru me" said tex, leaningly against a big boulder Tex shot a gun and it rocoshayed off of everything into Wisps one eye making him blinded

"ARRRRG YOU FOOLS DO NOT NO WHO YOU ARE MESSING WIT" and blood splurged everywhere on the floor and eggmans face

He tried to use a big move but eggie was faster and used his master emerald to make a big blast!

Wisp was certainly dead. for real this time. so Eggman hurried away to become king of mobias. "I can't let someone so evil and sciency take over the earth!" said Sonic and runned to take on the final boss!

THIS IS IT GUY. SONIC, THIS THE MOMENT YOUVE BEEN WAITING FOR. I HOPE YOU WIN. but i'm narrator so doesn't taht make sonic already win? NONESENSE DO AS I WISP he he he that wisp is one funny little alien


	8. LAST BOSS BEATING EVER more not to come!

CH 8

I noticed sonic colors for DS version had an extra boss MOTHER WISP which i guess is wisps mom i dont know, doesnt that mean wisp was prince not king? this games plot is hard to swallow.

Sonic saw eggman. he knew he had to free the Hyper go ons.

So he had only one choice. to fight even tho he was weaker than Wisp, let alone the man who defeated him.

He was doomed from the start, but it was the only choice.

Sonic boomed into high gear into the fray and punched eggman in the face and maked him grab his face which bleeded.

"It seems," said eggman "i will have to use my ultimite weapon." He got into a giant hyper go on machine. It made hyper go ons into energies to battle sonic

Eggman did a lazer attack but sonic dogged and ducked, and spinned into the machine face

it made some sparks but the machine was to resistan! It waved arms like crazy madman! it maked some cubes and flattened sonics foot. "YAAAAOOOOWWWWWWGHGHHHHH NNNNNNNNN" and he hopped and accadently bumped into machine, then gave it a HUUUGE punch!

Tais showed in the nick of time. He had a giant laser thingy coming out from his translater. "I did not mention but this machine has several uses!" and made missiles and lasers out of the wazoo

"ANNNNNGGGGGGHHHHHHH, ARREEREREERRRERRR (thats a pain)" said robotnik being hurted from his robot freakingout

His robot got so much damage it malfunction and kicked eggman out and kicked him into the moon!

Then, WISP took control, out of the sky. "YOU were still alive!" asked Sonic!

"Yes but rememember i am evil and now i have dark enetgies." and he used hyper go ons even faster than Eggman! Sonic jumped to get huuuuge air and did an attack upi from above!

"OH NO THAT WILL DAMAMAGE THE COCK PIT." and it shatered.

"ITS THE END OF THE LINE WIPS" shooted tails while never leetting up on missile attacks.

"Are you hurting my boy!' said mother wisp. who showed up.

"Yes but he hurted us first and was evil" said Sonic

"Then you are grounded." said mother wisp. Sonic and Tails turned to go home. "You are also grounded becos fighting is not aceptable!"

"Whaaaat thats not fair" said Sonic but thats what they did. they got grounded for months.

THE END.


End file.
